1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical pencil and, more particularly, to a mechanical pencil in which a lead can be used effectively and the remainder lead can be shortened.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional mechanical pencil having a barrel, a lead feeding mechanism disposed in the barrel to tighten and feed a lead, a lead holder disposed on the tip end side of the lead feeding mechanism to hold the lead penetrating therethrough, and an operating part for causing the lead feeding mechanism to feed the lead, the lead is normally tightened by the lead feeding mechanism. Thus, the lead is prohibited from moving.
When the lead is projected from the tip end of the barrel at the time of writing, the operating part is operated to cause the lead feeding mechanism to feed the lead. At this time, since the lead is held by the lead holder, the lead that has been fed a predetermined amount during the lead feeding operation by the lead feeding mechanism, is prevented from retreating (e.g., retracting) together with the lead feeding mechanism when the lead feeding mechanism returns. Since the lead feeding mechanism tightens the lead after returning, the lead projecting from the tip end of the barrel is used for writing without being retreated (retracted) by a writing force.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional mechanical pencil, when the lead is consumed, and thus the length thereof becomes shorter than a distance from the lead feeding mechanism to the tip end of the barrel, the lead is undesirably released from the tightening of the lead feeding mechanism. Thus, there arises a problem in that the consumed lead cannot be used effectively.
Specifically, for example, when the consumed lead is fed, the next lead is fed by the lead feeding mechanism so that the consumed lead is pushed out by using the next lead. However, since the next lead is not held by the lead holder, the feeding of lead is not performed completely, so that the consumed lead cannot be pushed out surely in some cases. In particular, when the lead is fed in an upward position of the pencil, such a phenomenon often occurs.
As a result, the lead that has become shorter than the distance from the lead feeding mechanism to the tip end of the barrel cannot be used sufficiently, and therefore becomes a remainder lead, which leads to a waste of resources.